The Time Travel Box
by Little Marauder
Summary: Harry and Ginny transport back to the past and meet the Marauders. What will happen, will ron and Hermione come too? Will the Marauders figure out Harry and Ginny's secret? Who will be DADA teacher?(the post is still jinked). Surprises await! R
1. Default Chapter

The Time Travel BOX!

Chapter One

_Italics: Characters thoughts _

His first month in Privet Drive had been horrible. He hadn't received any letters from Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, or even Dumbledore! He couldn't even read the Daily Profit without reading something bad about him or any one else in the Order or something concerning Voldemort. He was sick of it all.

On July 12th, scratching by the window awaked Harry.

Harry groaned. He lifted his foodless body up towards the window.

"PIG!" Harry half whispered and half yelled. He saw the package he was holding. It was from Fred and George. _Maybe something from their Joke Shop._ Harry opened his window and let Pig fly in. He took the small white box and read the note that was attached to it...

**_Dear Harry,_**

_**As you can see, we sent you a white box. You're going to use it for time traveling. We suggest you to pack your Hogwarts related things including food. Once you are all packed, open the box (while holding all the things you will need). We will give you more information while you are in the time portal. Ginny will be coming with you, 'cause we know you can do some stupid stuff (at times)**_

_**Your Friends,**_

_** Fred and George**_

_**P.S Bring your Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map.**_

_Holy Shit! With Ginny! Time traveling! OMG! I can't wait! I've got to pack!_

I now this was a very short chapter, but ... it will be longer next time! Please review! (At least 5)****

Little Marauder


	2. Traveling

The Time Travel BOX!

Chapter 2

Italics: characters thoughts 

Underlined: Harry's conscience

O.k Harry, did you get you stuff?

_I think I did. Lets go over the list once more._

Argh! This is the 10th time Harry, but fine if you wish.

Books....

Check Clothes... 

_Check_

Marauders Map Check Err... 

Harry instantly looked at the window. He saw Errol swooping from the lamppost. HE knew the owl would bump into something, but it didn't. It dived for Harry's window and skidded to a halt in front of it.

"Wow, you didn't break any thing... yet" Harry muttered while opening his window to let the owl in.

Errol fluttered in and rested by Hedwig's cage and stuck out this foot. Harry untied the blue parchment. When he was about to open it, the letter transformed into a mouth.

"Hi ya Harry!" the letter exclaimed.

" Who in the heck are you?" Harry questioned.

"Fred! Well, we used the howler idea for this invention... Well we both were informed that you can't fly to Grimald Place all by yourself, and no one can drop you so Mum thought it was best for Dumbledore to escort you here."

"Wasn't I suppose to open the box?"

"There was a bit of changes, Mum wanted to see you, so we thought to bring you here and then you won't see those horrid relatives if yours for the rest of the summer."

"Well she is smart, but..."

"We know it gives you bad memories mate, but it is for your own good. Well Dumbledore should be coming soon.."

"Hello Fred" a calm voice said behind Harry.

"Hi ya Dumbledore! Any way's ...Harry, when this letter burst's into blue ash there will be your Firebolt and a letter from Sirius, with a package! See Ya!"

Just as Fred said the letter became ash and the Firebolt and a letter with a package were sitting in the ash. With in no time, Harry snatched his broom and his godfather's last letter he may ever get. He hastily put them in his trunk and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"Here we are Harry, 12 Grimald Place" Dumbledore stated

He opened the door, and led Harry in. Harry was a bit too occupied and accidentally knocked over the umbrella stand with a clatter. Within seconds, Ms. Blacks shrieks filled the halls. In another minute, Remus Lupin accompanied by Molly Weasly, came into the hall and tried shutting the curtains of the portrait.

"FLITH SCUM... (So on and so forth)...HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL MY FATHER"S HOUSEHOLD (or something like that)"

"SHUT-UP YOU OLD HAG!!!" Harry thundered, and closed the curtains with ease.

"Sirius would be proud" Mrs. Weasly said while sniffling into her handkerchief.

"Harry, can I talk to you in the kitchen" Dumbledore said while adding "Alone"

"Sure."

They both walked to the kitchen and closed the behind them.

"Harry..."

Harry who was staring intently into Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes said "Has power the dark lord knows not... the prophesy"

"Yes but...oh ... the powers the prophesy mentions, will come to you sooner or later most likely in your 6th year. Some of those powers you displayed today. All I am saying is be careful."

Harry noticeing that this was the end of the speech walked towards the door.

"So, Harry ready for time traveling" Ginny asked.

"Yep"

"Where do you think we are going"

"Dunno"

"Well.... Here come Fred and George"

"All Set Ginny, Harry" George asked.

"Yep" they both replied in unison

Fred was about to open the box when Harry suddenly asked "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Well Harry, they opened the box when they weren't fully tested, so we really don't know where they are" Fred answered.

"Wait that reminds me," George took out 2 large brown bags in put then in Harry and Ginny's trunks. "4 of everything at our shop, prank the marauders for us... or else"

"Yes Sir, your order is my command!!" Harry said with a grin.

"Before we set you two off on your adventure, we both put a mirror in both of your trunks, so if you to get lost you can find each other. When a week passes by in your time only one minute in ours. And lastly, if you want to get back, you got to ... Err... I dunno. Figure that out by your self." George said while stepping behind the box as Fred followed suit.

"You will reach your destination on July 29 1975. See Ya" Fred said while opening the box. The room was engulfed with a black and red light, and once the room cleared up again, Harry and Ginny were gone and the box was closed.

"Prongs, why did the animagi potion backfire?" a boy with sparkling blue eyes full of mischief asked.

"I already told you Padfoot, I don't know" a boy with messy black hair said while trying to keep I him voice calm

"What ingredients do we need Prongs?" a boy with sandy hair asked.

"Troll's Bugger's, Thestral Hair, and Unicorn Hair." the boy answered. "even you Moony can't help us get that"

"But I can" a voice said from a dark part of the basement.

"Show yourself, I am armed!" the same boy said.

"So am I" the voice answered.

Yay I finished the chapter!!!!! Please R&R

I wont continue until I have 6 more reviews!

Little Marauder


	3. Meetings

The Time Travel Box

Chapter 3

Italics –person's thoughts Underlined- mind 

(dispite I won't use them in this chapter, but just keep it in mind)

_Re Cap:_

" I'm armed"

"So am I"

Chapter 3 

"Harry you aren't armed!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes I am! Do you want me to show you my wand?

Ginny was about to answer but Prongs cut her off.

"If you are armed, why don't you duel me?" prongs said

"James it isn't such a good idea you know, he could be a death- Harry cut him off.

"I can never be a death eater," Harry roared.

"If you aren't lets see your left forearm!" The boy named prongs said menacingly.

Harry stuck his left arm out of the darkness "Look!" He felt a breath on his arm. Someone was investigating.

"Nope not a death eater Prongs!" another boy replied.

"Well come out of the dark!" the voice that asked if he was a death eater.

"If I must, Ginny, come on" Harry said while stepping out of the darkness with Ginny at his side.

"Hi, I am Ginny West, you are?" Ginny asked politely.

"I am James and my friends call me Prongs and you have to be my friend to enter this household." James said.

"Hello, I am Remus Lupin, or known as Moony." Remus said.

"Lastly I am Padfoot, or Sirius." Sirius said.

"Who are you?" James questioned while looking at Harry.

The whole rooms attention turned towards Harry. Then he turned to look at Ginny who

was looking back and forth from him and James, and then she grinned.

"I am Harry Patterson." Harry said.

"Hey Sirius, are you a prankster?" Ginny asked.

"Yea, I know you are from your eyes, you should hide that glimmer!"

" Sorry to interrupt your conversation but, Harry where did you get that scar?" Remus asked.

"I cut myself, " Harry said while putting an innocent face "I was one"

"That must have hurt!" James said in a somewhat sympathic voice.

"Yea it did"

"You both are probably going to have to stay with us and go to Hogwarts, so I think that you should give them a room" Remus said while looking at James.

"Sure follow me," James said while walking towards the door.

"Don't you need those ingredients for the Animagus Potion?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" James and Sirius said at the same time. "When can you give them to us?"

"Well depends, I know you need then urgently so I could... give them to you now."  
"Please!"

"Unicorn hair" Harry said and with in a minute it appeared in Remus's hand "Thestral Hair" and it appeared in Sirius's hand "and lastly Troll Bugers" and it appeared in James's hand.

"Thanks Harry, we really owe you!" Sirius said with a grin.

"Well we'll show you to your room, I hope you have your stuff, cause I ain't willin' to share with Girls!" James said with a chuckle and started walking towards the door once again.

"You hurt my feelings, James" Ginny said while pulling out a handkerchief and blowing into it. While she was blowing, something came shooting out towards James's nose.

"Argh! What is this sticky slimy icky gooky disgusting stuff on my nose!" James yelled.

"That is what you deserve!" Ginny said while putting her hands to her hips "Will you show us to the room?"

"No way not after what you did!"

"It will go away by tomorrow"

"Yea right!"

"It will" but this wasn't Ginny's voice it was Harry's. "She did that to her brother and to came off the day after."

"Oh fine I believe you, but if it-

"It is just for fun!" Ginny interrupted.

James and his crew showed Harry and Ginny their room and showed them how to get down and where their rooms were.

"Thank you for choosing the Potter Suite for 2, I hope you have a enjoyable stay at the Potter Mansion. Let me mention that there is no room service or waiters so everything you want to do, you must do it your self. Good bye!" James ended his speech and closed the door and let Harry and Ginny go the sleep on the 2 twin beds.

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I am a very slow typer and yea you get the point. So Please read and review a chapter should come up by the weekend.

Little Marauder


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys,

As I reread this story, I realize that it really needs help. Many of the reviews make a valid point….I need more to the story, and more background. Seeing that I lost the draft of this, im not sure whether I can correct it, so, I'm going to try again, with a different plot line.

Thanks to all of you with your comments…some were harsh…but you made me see reason!

Hopefully now, I can have a steady writing schedule, if this new story is any better.

Thanks!

Little Marauder


End file.
